Wide Awake
by AriannaAutumn
Summary: Waking up in a world that is not her own changes Rhaena's life beyond her wildest dreams. Meeting people she never thought to exist and falling in love with the impossibility of it all. Should she fight it or embrace it? Anders/OC/Fenris & OC/Sebastian Slight AU M for Language later!
1. Falling from Cloud Nine

The deep shouts of the man behind me only increased my need to be anywhere besides here. My muscles burn as I pushed myself further and further, weaving in and out of people in the crowded market place. Guess you could say it's a result of my fight or flight instinct. I chose flight. Waking up in an underground 'clinic' when you are certain you had gone to bed the night before in your room, in your home would make most people sympathize with me in this situation.

"Stop! Please, just wait!" I hear him yelling. Others were trailing close behind him, though I don't stop to look back. Just seeing their faces when I woke up was quite enough for one life time.

_It's all a dream. It's all a dream. Come on Ray, you'll wake up soon, just keep going._

My eyes focused on the large cart currently blocking the exit to the market, I had to get around it some how.

"Here goes nothing.." I mutter as I leap up onto the nearby market stall, surprising the dwarf man who I assume it belonged to before pulling myself over the top of it and down a flight of stairs. I dared not look back as I reached the bottom and made a sharp left hand turn down another sand coloured alley way. Before I could breath a sigh a relief a hard set of arms tackled me to the ground, pinning me to the floor as I lashed out violently.

"Calm down!" He ordered. I ignore him and continue to thrash.

I hear quick foot steps approach us, there must of been at least 4 pairs of feet came to a grinding hault.

"Damn Hawke you could at least by the woman a drink first." Another man chuckled. The mention of his name caused me to go limp beneath him. _This cannot be happening, this isn't real._

"Not all of us require our women to be unconscious." My captor replied jokingly.

"You wound me messere."

"Enough you idiots, Hawke get up you're hurting her." A woman tells them. I continue to stare anywhere but at them as the arms release me, unmoving.

He remains crouched beside me, his amber eyes staring intently at me.

"I'm sorry Miss, did I hurt you? I tend to get a bit over excited." He says gently with a hint a light humour. I shake my head, unable to find a tangible sentence in my mind. "We didn't mean to frighten you in Darktown, we were just concerned after how we found you."

I breath deeply, turning my eyes to meet his. It is him. From the messy black hair to the scruffy beard. Hawke. From a place I know all too well. "How did I end up there?"

He looks at me, his brows furrowing. "It was...you.." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "We were in Anders Clinic, the place you woke up. We heard the loudest, most shattering noise from outside. We ran out expecting danger..Then we saw you."

"Me?"

"It was like the Maker himself had thrown you, the amount of force it must of taken. You burst through the ceiling, unconscious and landed harshly into the ground. We weren't sure if you were even alive. Thankfully, you are."

I feel sick. There was no way any of that, or this, could really be happening but it just seems so...

He shifts to sitting cross legged beside me, meanwhile I have sat up, pulling my knee's to my chest.

"You were still breathing so we brought you to Anders to check you were alright, try and figure out how you got there. Then-"

"I woke up."

"And ran." The chuckling man finishes behind me.

Hawke gives me a small smile, "You know, I never quite got your name?"

_Should I give them my real name? It might be unusual here..Then again they have names like Bethany... Go with the default._

"Rhaena. My name is Rhaena.." I answer quietly. His face contorts into a larger grin.

"Pleasure to meet you Rhaena. I'm Garrett, although most just call me by my last name, Hawke." He tells me comfortingly. I nod in acknowledgement, causing him to rise to his feet.

"Me and my friends truly mean you no harm, we simply want to help you." I look up into his eyes and see truth in them. He holds out his hand and I carefully take it, allowing him to pull me to my feet. I feel myself blush at the contact of his hand and quickly let go, making him smile once more.

"Okay, okay ladies man. When are you going to introduce us? You aren't the only saviour of the day." Hawke laughs and nods to the group next to us.

"Allow me to introduce my band of misfits; The loud mouth with the unhealthy fixation on his crossbow is the ever so charming Varric Tethras" The man in question was a dwarf, crossbow swung over his shoulder and smooth blonde hair.

He bows like a gentleman at me, "A pleasure to meet such a lovely lady this fine afternoon." My lips crack into a smile of their own accord, out of fear or madness I have no idea.

"The lovely lady to your right would be Aveline Vallen."

She was a strong looking woman, much taller then myself with bright orange hair and a hard face. "That's Guard Captain to you Hawke. I hope you're not too battered by his idiocy." She managed to smile slightly.

"I don't think he could do more then my entrance did." The words slipping out of my mouth cause her to snort a laugh while Hawke pouts infront of me.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her Aveline." He replies childishly. She simply rolls her eyes at him.

"No you were simply trying to disembowel her brother." I look to see another familiar face, like Hawke's but at the same time very different. In place of amber is bright blue eyes but the same dark hair and lightly tanned complexion.

"It's not like you had any bright idea's to stop her besides running and shouting like a madman." Hawke snorted back at him causing visible irritation on the younger Hawke's face.

"This would be my younger brother Carver." He sighs, obviously they still don't have a good relationship outside of my experience.

All of their eyes are fixed on me, I can feel my skin reeling and flushing at the same time. Though I manage to find my voice eventually. "It's good to meet you all, though I wish it were under..normal...circumstances."

All but Carver gave a small laugh at my comment. I feel a warm hand push my dark chocolate hair away from my forehead.

"You're injured." Hawke tells me as he bends down to inspects the front of my head. He was much taller in person, standing around 6ft 2. In any case he towered over my small 5ft 5 frame.

I raise my hand to feel it only to have him shake his head at me. I drop it and look at Aveline for assurance.

"Can you heal it?" She asks Hawke, noticing my discomfort.

"Not properly, I'm no Anders. We should probably take her to him." He moves away from my head so I am once again facing him.

"Is that alright with you Rhaena?"

I nod cautiously, as the question I'm about to ask will probably make me seem like an idiot. "How can he heal it? Will I need to have it sewn?"

He tilts his head in both amusement and confusion. "He'll probably just use his mana to heal it."

"Right." I say before I fall into darkness, with Hawke catching me being the last thing I remember.

* * *

My head feels like someone has been playing it as a drum. The pounding in my head stirs me, my eyes are blurry as they try to open. All my senses begin to wake up, with my ears burning at the sound of people talking not to far away from me.

"-and she just dropped. I don't know what happened." Hawke states.

I hear a deep sigh. "Just like that? Maybe she has issues with magic, wouldn't be the first person."

"That's smart. Bringing someone like that to me, fantastic Hawke." A new and very irritated voice says.

I sit up very slowly, my hand reaching for where my wound was, only to find clean and undamaged flesh. The group across the room notice my movement and turn to look at me. Two new additions to the group; a tanned and dark haired woman, wearing very little but her exotic look and a grin, while standing beside Hawke is a pale, blonde haired main dressed in a combination of grey and blue robes. His eyes look at me, almost as if he's seeing through me.

I didn't want to get off to a bad start with anyone in this dream. "I don't have any problems with mages." His expression shifts uncomfortably, realising I had heard their comments. "I...My head's just in a bit of a spin. I'm not from any place like this.." I say, making sure to be careful with my phrasing. I swing my legs off of the cot they had placed me on. I take notice of my attire, having not paid attention to it since I first woke up in this place.

I'm wearing strong black leather boots that reach my knee's with sharp studs trailing up the back, grey fitted breaches that could be mistaken in my world for skinny jeans while on top I'm covered by a simple white blouse that has a matching black leather corset over the top. Definitely not the clothes I went to bed in the night before.

I stand, using a table for support as Hawke approaches me. "How're you feeling? Gave us a bit of a fright when you dropped..again." I laughed for the first time in what seemed like weeks earning myself smiles from the group.

"I seem to have a nasty habit of doing that. I feel much better though, and I havent started sprinting yet which is a good sign." Varric snorts.

"I like this woman already." I grin at the dwarf who winks back at me.

The mage walks over to me awkwardly "Did you mean what you said? You do not fear mages?"

His honey brown eyes stare into my own dark ones as if to see if I am truthful with my words. "Of course I meant what I said. I never judge person for who they are but what they have done." He continues to inspect me, I feel the flush of embarrassment crawling all over my skin until his eyes soften.

"You are a rarity in that case. My name is Anders, I don't think I caught your name."

I smile at him, "I'm Rhaena, lovely to meet you Anders."

"Hey! I don't get an introduction to our little beauty here but he does?" The exotic woman states, pushing her way past Aveline and Carver, approaching me with a sly grin.

"So you're the fallen angel this lot found? I'm Isabela, formally Captain Isabela. You're the best stray we've picked up yet." She tells me suggestively winking at the last bit.

"Don't pay her any attention Rosie, it'll only make her ego bigger." Varric tells me.

I raise an eyebrow at the nickname but chose to brush past it. "Now now Varric, don't spoil my fun." She tells him, pouting. He simply shrugs and smirks back at her.

Hawke sighs and turns back to me. "So Rhaena, we need to talk, if you're feeling up to it." He looks to Anders, almost for confirmation, who nods.

"I'll try to answer as best I can." I tell him, still hoping that I will wake up any moment now. We sit back down on the cot behind me, Anders leans against the table across from me while the others sit apart from us but still close enough to take part.

"Okay. So do you know where you are, what this place is?" Hawke asks me. Should I answer truthfully? I know how all these stories are going to go having been through them multiple times in my living room...Except that I am now physically living it.

"I- We're in Kirkwall aren't we? I recognised Lowtown." He nods at me.

"Do you know how long you've been here? Or how you ended up through the roof of Darktown."

I honestly didn't have an answer for him. I shake my head. My eyes notice Anders watching me intensely, heat begins to fill my face again. I try to focus on Hawke instead of the mage.

"Right..Do you remember where you come from?"

I internally begin to panic at how I would answer that to a group of people who did not really exist. My body starts to shake slightly while my breath catches in my throat. Anders notices this and almost dives forward placing his hands gently on my temples, unintentionally forcing me to look at him. Waves of relaxation flood over my mind and body as I calm in his hands. The look of concern on his face softens as he see's this.

"Thank you" I say quietly to him as he releases me and steps back.

"Are you alright?" Carver surprisingly asks.

"Yes, thank you. I don't know why I reacted like that." I reply politely. His gaze is unnerving, less sympathetic then Hawke or Anders.

"Maybe you should wait till she has fully recovered before you bombard her with my questions." Aveline suggests, much to my relief.

"I think that's wise." Anders agrees.

Isabela sighs, obviously things are not as exciting as she'd hope they'd be. "Alright then, but what are we going to do with her in the mean time? Can't let a beautiful woman sleep on the street while we're all tucked up nicely in our beds."

"Rivani has a point. Do you have any place to stay Rosie?" I shake my head at the dwarf. "How about The Hanged Man? Plenty of rooms, good company from a certain rogue and his wench?" He jokes, looking at Isabela who laughs in agreement.

"That isn't exactly the most...safe place for someone new to Kirkwall." Hawke says. "Though I can't say staying at Gamlens with us will be any better."

"I would say with me but it's not even within my power to get a civilian into the barracks." Aveline adds with an apologetic glance at me.

"I'm not even going to consider asking Broody. Just throwing that out there."

Garrett sighs and runs a hand through his hair before looking up at the blonde man opposite us.

"What about here with you Anders?"

The man in question looked relatively uncomfortable with the thought of having a guest. I interupt him before he has the chance to answer.

"You all don't need to bother yourselves. I don't want to a burden after everything you've already done for me. I'll find somewhere." Anders frowns at me.

"But you won't. You do not know Kirkwall and you are still unsure as to how you got here in the first place." He tells me, squinting as though he was in pain. "I- I do have room here. If you don't mind the mess or sharing a home with an apostate." I look between him and the others, realising that my chances of worming out of their lives was slim to none. Though out of all the characters, I'm not gonna complain that it is Anders who is giving me shelter. He like Hawke is much bigger in person, standing around 6ft. He is slim but still has muscle to his build while his golden hair is swept back from his face in a tight but short pony tail.

"Okay...but I will begin to look for my own accommodation in the mean time." He smiles warmly, "Thank you Anders."_ I could just drown myself in his honey comb eyes.._

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave me a review (nice ones if possible ^_^)**

**So as you've probably guessed, this is slightly AU with my character being a new addition...but from our world tehe. **

**Hopefully should put up another chapter really soon. **

**-A **


	2. I wish I knew

I had spent most of that night lying in the small room Anders had cleared out to give me privacy wondering if I was ever going to wake up. Hours slipped into days and after two weeks of being among these people, I have very little hope that I am ever going to wake up in my world again. Anders has been a kind host, very considerate though a little distant most of the time but it was nice to have a place to stay among all the confusion. Hawke on the other hand has declared himself my sort of official guardian in Kirkwall, visiting me every day if he isn't off on quests of one sort or another. He also said should any trouble arise to claim that we are related in some capacity, like a cousin or a sister, as we both have almost the same dark hair and lightly sun kissed skin, in order to protect myself with his reputation from his days at the Red Iron. If all else fails he has gotten Isabela to begin helping me with some basic combat techniques should that method not work.

I am alone when I wake up, Anders has gone with Hawke on some outstanding debt he has to pay in Sundermount, leaving me to my own devices. Having been around longer then first expected and from my lack of coin, Isabela has kindly given me a few sets of clothes that she has deemed 'too conservative' or 'not small enough' for her. I wash quickly and throw my underwear on before tying my wet hair into a braid down my back. Todays outfit consists of a long, red skirt that clings tightly to my waist. A short sleeved grey blouse and my hard leather boots. I throw this on before sorting out my belongings for the day.

I don't have much apart from gifts given to me by my new friends, some have been forced on me, apparently for my own good...Hawke. Aveline gave me a small satchel the third day I was here to which I am still very grateful. Inside I place a piece of bread and cheese wrapped in a cloth in case I get hungry, a hand drawn map of the city that Varric created for me for when I get lost and a health poultice. Something Anders insisted I take everywhere with me in case I faint again. The final thing was the two daggers that Hawke had given me, carefully I slip them into the sides of my boots, concealing them.

I leave the Clinic, making sure to lock it thoroughly behind me before I make my way towards the old slums. It hadn't been long into my time here that I had been introduced to Hawke's family, his mother Leandra and his worming Uncle Gamlen, and had struck up something of a maternal bond with Lady Amell, visiting her on days when both Hawke and Anders were scarce.

_It's so strange_, I think as I walk through Lowtown. Before I disliked Leandra with such a passion, from her treatment of Hawke for what happened to Bethany and what will happen to Carver. Of her focus on the estate and the money. But..that was before I met her in reality..their reality. She is a kind, loving and strong willed person who only wishes to protect her family. Knowing what is to come breaks my heart having become so close to her in such a short period of time..the way she dies - I would not wish it upon my worst enemy.

To know so much and not be able to utter of a word of it to anyone, it is beginning to drive me mad. But I cannot alter their future. It is inevitable.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" I snap out of my thoughts, coming face to face with Carver. I smile apologetically at him.

"Sorry Carver, I was miles away."

"I noticed. Are you alright?" He asks.

I nod politely "I'm fine, thank you. I'm just on my way to see your mother actually."

"Ahh yes, she told me you were coming round today. I'd be careful Gamlen's there and in a particularly foul mood compared to normal." He tells me in an unusually playful tone. I laugh in return.

"I shall try my best not to anger the old sod." Carver and I had gotten along better since I had taken a strong dislike to Gamlen upon first meeting him. He had been drunk as a skunk and been highly inappropriate towards me, commenting on my body among other things. Before either he or Hawke could act my boot had met his groin faster then you could say Andraste's flaming arse. I only felt bad for a small moment before both Hawke brothers started to chuckle loudly while Gamlen crawled out of the house as fast as humanly possible.

"Where are you off to anyway?" I ask curiously.

His blue eyes flare with anxiousness before giving me a cool look, "No where in particular. Just needed to talk a walk."

I raise and eyebrow but brush it off, "Alright then. I shan't keep you from the fresh air. See you later Carver." I move around him and enter the old slums, taking a left hand turn up the stairs to Gamlens house. I look over my shoulder to see him still staring at me before quickly leaving. I knock politely at the door, waiting only a moment before it opens to reveal a smiling silver haired woman.

"Rhaena! Lovely to see you dear." She pulls me into an embrace that I return.

"And you Leandra. I just bumped into Carver on my way here." We release each other and she allows me to enter the house.

"Yes, he said he had something he needed to do today but did not say what exactly. Boys and their secrets." She laughs, I nod and giggle.

Loud scratching at the floor boards coming from ahead of us causes me to raise my head, greeting the large Mabari almost head on. He jumps on me, tackling me to the ground.

"Melon! Get off you silly dog!" Leandra scolds as he licks my face. He stops at her command, leaping off me and starts barking happily at me. I sit up and scratch his head.

"It's alright Leandra. Good morning to you too Melon." He barks again before trotting off and sitting down by the fire place. She helps me to my feets, allowing me to dust off my clothes.

"Well he certainly has taken quite a shine to you."

I grin, "I'm not complaining, I love dogs. I have - had two.." I falter, she gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Hawke had told her about my apparent memory loss and that I was a long way from home.

"It's alright. I'm sure you'll see them again one day." I smile weakly at her, if only she knew that was as likely as Andraste appearing and making me turn into a purple Qunari.

"Oh, you could've warned me we were having _her _here. This is my house you know Leandra." A sour voice sneers from the bedroom doorway. I turn to see Gamlen standing there with a disgusted look on his face, obviously he hadn't forgotten what I had done to him last time we met.

"Don't worry Gamlen, I won't be here for long." I sneer back at him, I turn my eyes softly to Leandra. "I have to meet Isabela, we have a lesson."

"Good, the sooner you're gone back to where ever you come from the better."

"Gamlen!" Leandra says him harshly, "It's alright Rhaena, I won't keep you. Thank you for coming to see me though it wasn't for long." She says kindly.

"I'll be longer next time I promise." I tell her. We hug before I give Melon one more scratch and a glare for Gamlen before leaving.

I left the old slums using the short cut Varric had marked on my map, he said he shaved off around 10 minutes between there and the docks. Isabela is impatient enough without me being late. The alley is more constricted then I would've liked but I continue along it never the less. The feeling of eyes watching me becomes more apparent half way down the path, the almost silent sound of careful foot steps move around me. I increase my pace, hoping to get out of here before their owners make themselves visible.

I'm never that lucky.

"Look what we got here lads? Nice little piece this one. Might fetch a sovereign or two, how about it pretty?" An extraordinarily ugly man declares in a husky voice as he appears in front of me, blocking my way out.

"Let me go now and you won't have to deal with my brother." I state as calmly as possible. More appear and surround me, they all laugh at my comment.

"Yeah? I ain't scared of no one bitch. Who's this brother then? Huh?" He says cockily, looking to his friends to enforce his confidence.

I move slightly, making sure my feet are in a comfortable position to grab my daggers if necessary. "I assume a gentleman like yourself has understanding of The Red Iron."

His face contorted, showing slight apprehension. "yeah.."

"Does the name Hawke ring any bells?" The colour drains from his face. He takes in my features, my dark hair, skin colour.. He's not smart enough to really notice the difference between me and Hawke or Carver.

"You- You're Hawke's sister?" He asks.

"Bingo. If you leave me be I will not tell him what you've tried to do."

He ponders on that thought for a moment before anger seeps onto his face. "That bastard killed my cousin last year!" He growls. Shit. Well done Garrett..

"I see it only fitting that I kill his slut of a sister as payment." I feel my own anger flush my body. Slut?

"I'm gonna enjoy this one lads, make her squeal, nice and slow." He shouts before he lunges towards me. I turn on the balls of my feets allowing my body to move gracefully to the side and out of his path. He trips and lands flat on his face. I see his ears turn red from rage and embarrassment. I reach down as quickly as possible, pulling one of my daggers from my boot, holding it defensively in front of me. He sits up and swerves his head towards me.

"You stupid fucking bitch! Get her lads!" He yells, scrambling to his feet. His friends jump into action an begin to close in on me. I feel my own anger building up at them, if I were in my world I'd probably cry and curl up into a ball, but for some reason unknown to me I feel unnaturally confident here. A rough hand grabs me from behind, I twist beneath it, drawing my blade up and dragging it across the man's hand. Enough to injury but not kill. He released me, howling from the pain as blood poured from the wound. I roll out of the way of another incoming thug, causing him to charge into one of his friends.

I stand to run, having given myself an opening when another man swings out of no where crushing his fist into the side of my head. I stumble side ways, giving someone the opportunity to kick me in the stomach. I hit a wall behind me from the force, causing the wind to be knocked well and truly out of me.

The leader takes this chance to seize me by the neck and hold me against the hard stone, pressing his body against against mine. He stinks heavily of body odor and blood, mixed with alcohol. "You'll pay for that. I'm gonna have fun with you before I gut you. Slowly."

"You will not have the chance." An unknown, smooth voice says. An armored hand, glowing unlike nothing I have every seen pierces the mans chest, though no blood appears. The mans eyes widen, his grip loosens as the hand pulls back through his chest. He slumps sideways into a heap on the floor. I look in front of me, still trying to control my staggered my breathing. Before me stood one of the last people I expect to see, especially having not met him during my time here yet. The elf, wearing grey and silver armour, his white hair framing his sharp jaw, staring an me with some unmarked emotion.

The rest of the thugs simply stand there staring at us. Without turning round, my saviour harshly orders them "Leave now or you will not leave at all." They didn't need to be told twice, all of them flee without a second glance at their fallen leader. _What am I supposed to say?_

"You are foolish to come down here alone." He almost growls at me, "And Hawke is even more foolish for letting you do so."

* * *

**Silly Rhaena, getting herself into a mess. Luckily we are our elven saviour to thank for her safety, but what was he doing down in Lowtown? **

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kind review if you're feeling especially lovely.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-A**


	3. Nice Shiner Rosie

"What are you doing here?" I breath, words finally falling from my mouth. His eyes narrow at me, as if I should know the answer.

"That is irrelevant. Why are you down here alone?" He asks me sternly. His eyes watch me with an irritated gaze, ruining the richness of the grass like colour. What is it with guys and being secretive here? I can never get a straight answer.

I attempt to regain some of the confidence I had felt not ten minutes ago but fail miserably. To my own irritation, I can feel myself appearing weak in front of Fenris. Though we haven't met before this strange encounter, I know him better then I think I even know myself having heard his story, from his own lips on multiple playthroughs of their world. "I was taking a short cut." I reply quietly.

His eyes narrow further, "Short cut to getting yourself killed? You are reckless."

In a more bold moment I glare back at him, "You don't even know me, I am not that stupid!"

His jaw tightens at my reply. "Yet you are stupid enough to walk down a secluded alley way in a town that is still alien to you?" I open my mouth to reply, only to realise that to my annoyance he did have a fair point. I sigh and crouch down, wiping my blade across the jacket of the man on the floor before lifting the bottom of my skirt to slip it in my boots. The moment of this inflicts a pink tint to the tips of his ears that doesn't go unnoticed to me but unmentioned at the thought of angering him further.

I stand and face him properly, having finally settled my breathing and calmed down from the rush of adrenaline.

"Look," I say, awkwardly fiddling with my hands, "Thank you. If you hadn't shown up..."

"You'd be dead or worse." He finishes bluntly. I scowl.

"Probably. Anyway, I know it's kind of a bit late but I've seen you with Hawke occasionally. We've never been introduced and I'd really like to start fresh. Can we do that?" He studies me for a moment to see the sincerity in my voice. His eyes remain guarded but appear less hostile as he looks at me.

"Very well." Is his reply.

_He's really not a people person is he? _

I sigh deeply before giving him a small smile. "I'm Rhaena."

"My name is Fenris." He states in his monotonous voice. "You are the one they found in Darktown." I nod. "And you have no memory of how you arrived there?"

My stomach knots as I shake my head. "No. I wish I could remember but it's still a mystery to me."

"It is a difficult thing, to lose ones memories." He agrees. _I know Fenris._

"I'm sure I'll find my answers one day, Hawke and Anders are studying me like some experiment trying to figure it all out." I joke, trying to lift the mood. He just stares, his eyes intensifying at the mention of Anders.

"Yes, mages have difficultly in staying out of things that do not concern them." He states, agitation once again present in his voice. "But enough of idle talk. What were you doing down here?"

I rub the back of my head unconsciously. "I was actually trying to get to the Docks quicker. I'm meant to be training with Isabela."

A twinge of relief flashes over his eyes, "You are more of a rogue combat style?"

"Apparently." He's obviously relieved not to have another mage in the party. "I'm not magical, nor do I have the strength needed to be a warrior. Hawke says it's because my speed is abnormal and normally I have good reflexes so she's training me with physical combat." He says nothing but nods. "Umm..I would like to talk more but the body in front of me is one inch from making me vomit, would you like to walk with me to the Docks? Make sure I don't get jumped again." I suggest kindly, uncertainty on the edge of my voice.

The tension in his body becomes visible, as is the questioning expression that is marked across his face. I expect immediate rejection but am pleasantly surprised when he answers. "Very well."

I step over the corpse, reminding myself to break down over witnessing murder later, and begin walking down the alley. Fenris walks beside me, though with a large distance between us. We say nothing the entire way. The silence isn't uncomfortable however, it is soothing in an odd way. Most of my time here I have been bombarded with conversation from one person or another. To be in the company of someone and not have that expectation is a welcome experience. Every so often I glance at him out of the corner of my eyes, just to check he was still there because he's so quiet. _I wish I could tell what he was thinking._

We arrive by the water line, I see Isabela standing by a pile of barrels, with a very unhappy look on her face. Of course I am late for our lesson but I have good reason to be. It is still plastered on her face when she see's me but fades away to surprise when she see's I am walking with Fenris. We stop 20 feet away from her as he turns to me.

"You are...safe..now" He says, reluctant to class Isabela as such. "I will leave you." He turns from me and begins to walk back away from the docks.

"Thank you Fenris. Truly, it has been wonderful to finally meet you." I say softly, looking at his back. He pauses at my words, turning his head a fraction and nods enough for me to notice before continuing off into the distance. I watch him leave and am startled when a warm arm slings itself around my shoulder.

"I was furious that you were late but now I can really understand. How did you manage to get that one to hang around sweetie? I'll have to get some tips off you." Isabela laughs cheekily, adding a wink for effect. I roll my eyes at the exotic beauty.

"Nothing happened before you're mind goes wandering off into the perverse. I was attacked and Fenris saved me from being murdered and worse." She gazes lazily at me.

"Honey, if that had been me, I'd of repaid him so much that I would _never _of shown up the same morning for a lesson." The heat attacks my face like an unrelenting storm as I slink out of her arm. She laughs at my reaction.

"Come on, lets get started before we grow grey hair and start shooting nugs on our front porches."

* * *

The sun has already begun to set by the time we arrive at The Hanged man. My muscles ache victoriously, even some I never even knew existed before today. I can feel bruises beginning to appear across my body, more prominently would be the development of a nice black eye thanks to Isabela catching me off guard. My reflexes are good but they could definitely do with improvement. To my credit, she has a share of injuries from our sparring. Upon opening the door we are greeted with the stench of sweat and desperation.

Isabela, disgustingly, inhales deeply, smiling lazily at its greeting. She is quite the strange one. "Feel's good to be back." She declares, scanning the large room for familiar faces. She stops and waves over to Varric who is seated at a large table and not alone. I walk over by myself however as she disappears in the direction of the bar mumbling something about whiskey.

"Evening Rosie, nice shiner you got there." The charming dwarf says. Beside him sits Hawke, looking mortified at my face along with Anders who starts to scowl at the Rivani at the bar. Surprisingly, Fenris sits with them, if he was shocked by my eye he did not show it. I seat myself next to Fenris who sits across from Anders and Hawke, on Varric's right.

"Isabela is deceptively strong. Learnt it the hard way." I shrug at him. I feel Fenris staring at me out of the corner of his narrowed eyes. Hawke leans across the table and takes my face by the chin, giving it a closer inspection. Isabela strolls over and seats herself at the other head of the table next to me and across from Varric, clutching a large, strong smelling glass.

"You need to be more careful Isabela, look at her eye." Hawke scolds her as he releases me and sits back, furrowing his brows at her.

She waves him off, "She's fine. Training is all trial and error, you don't get anywhere without a few bruises..I could demonstrate if you'd like a better understanding.." She tells him leaning seductively on her arms, pushing her chest forward.

Hawke stutters slightly on his breath before pouting at her, "Don't do that Isabela.." He warns, his cheeks becoming a lovely shade of pink. Oh Hawke..you can fight darkspawn, cooly deal with politicians but one look from a beautiful woman and you're play dough. Anders sighs rubbing his hands across his face before looking at me.

"Would you like me to heal it? It might make you a bit more comfortable." He inquires.

"It's not actually bothering me that much but if it's making other people uncomfortable, go ahead." I laugh, standing back up and moving round to Anders. I notice Fenris twitch as Anders places his warm hands so close to my swelling eye before they begin to glow an ethereal shade of blue. The feeling is beyond pleasant, as if perfectly cool water is weaving its way around the socket. The muscles around my eye relax under his control and I feel it begin to deflate. He does this for a few moments more before stopping, I almost whine in protest at the loss of the feeling.

"All better." He says, smiling kindly at me.

I raise a hand to it, my eye has indeed returned to normal size and no longer feels painful to the touch. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I walk back round and sit beside Fenris once more who tenses at my presence. What have I done now?

Hawke pulls himself away from staring at Isabela as she drinks to turn his attention on me. "Moving swiftly on - We heard about your incident this morning. Well more like I got yelled at." I turn and look at Fenris, feeling slightly betrayed, who just glares at Hawke.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Rosie. It was my fault, shouldn't of put that on the map. It's more for...experienced Kirkwallers.." Varric tells me apologetically. I wave him off.

"Don't be Varric, it's not your fault. I was _stupid _enough to walk down an alley by myself when I don't know the city very well, it's my own foolishness." I reply, using Fenris' words from this morning. He immediately recognizes them and makes an inaudible growl at me. I glare out of the corner of my eyes before looking softly at the dwarf.

"It didn't end in total disaster at any rate. I'm still breathing."

"Yes, only just." An agitated Fenris states. I roll my eyes back at him, I thought we were going to forget this morning and start fresh?

"Yes." I reply through gritted teeth. I see Anders beginning to get annoyed at the elf, the tension in his jaw is clear. Best to diffuse things before either Anders or myself snap and make things worse. "It was lucky for me that you, Fenris, happened to be in the neighborhood. Who wants a drink?" I ask. A small chorus of 'yes' and 'whiskey' answered me as I quickly dove away from the table towards the bar. "I'll help." Hawke calls after me, excusing himself from the table joining me at the bar, he leans casually next to me as I order drinks for the group.

He studies me curiously, I turn to his with a raised brow. "What?"

"Whats wrong with you and Fenris? Seemed slightly aggressive between you two." I sigh and shrug at the brunette.

"I have no idea. Things were..normal or as normal as they could be with him this morning after getting jumped." Comes my honest reply. "I don't think I've said or done anything to piss him off but whatever." Corff the bartender places a few of the drinks in front of me, I take a swig of the nearest one, uncaring as to what it actually is. It's only ale to my relief, though the bitterness causes my faces to contort in response. Hawke laughs as I put it back down.

"Well, I wouldn't take it too personally. He has a habit of mood swings and having Anders use magic in front of him probably didn't do much good either." Oh shit. How could I have been so stupid? I run a hand through hair, pulling some from the now very messy braid.

"I didn't think.. I feel like a complete asshole now." The older man chuckles once more at me before grabbing some of the drinks.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't do it on purpose." He takes another close look at my face, sticking his own unnervingly close to it. I can feel the blush pulling at my cheeks. He pulls away, winking at me and wearing a cheeky grin on his face. "It did need healing, it ruined your beautiful eyes. Now come on before they start a riot." I nod, taking the remaining drinks and heading back to the table behind Garrett. I immediately feel awkward about sitting back next to Fenris but have no other option with all other seats being taken. I pass out peoples drinks before sitting beside the elf who continues to look moody and uninterested in everything around him. I watch him for a moment, biting my lip deciding whether to say anything or not.

I still can't work out if I did the right thing.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, loud enough that only he can hear me. His gaze doesn't to divert from the wall in the distance, but his expression changes to an unidentifiable emotion, I think confusion mixed with something else.

"Why?" He replies.

"Getting Anders to use magic.." His body stiffens now. Shit. I shouldn't of said anything.

"It does not matter." With that he stands and gracefully leaves the bar and my side.

* * *

**So this was definitely more of a Fenris/Rhaena chapter, seeing as I had neglected to properly introduce him in the last chapter (Though that was on purpose)**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewer; _melgonzo_ for expressing her enjoyment of the story so far. I'm happy you liked it and thank you for saying so ^_^**

**Also like to thank those who have favourited and began to follow this story, I really hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will look forward to all chapters to come!**

**Thanks for reading**

**-A**


	4. Compliments

Even though a month has been and gone since my awkward moment with Fenris, I continue to feel slightly on edge whenever in his company. I always try to ensure that there is at least one other person with me if I am around him. It's not that I'm scared of him, I'm more scared of what stupidity might fly out of my mouth. I have also been introduced to the final member of Hawke's crew who joined them on their mission in Sundermount, the Dalish elf, Merrill. She was lovely for the most part, I can't say I had ever really made the effort to get to know her in my world, I felt and still feel uneasy about her use of Blood magic, something I share with many of our group.

Most days I now spend, in between lessons with Isabela and visits to Leandra, in the clinic with Anders, helping him when possible. Hawke and Carver are off constantly, trying to accumulate the funds needed to get them on to the Deep Roads Expedition organised by Varric's brother Bartrand. Though I'm no mage, Anders has been giving me lessons in herbalism, teaching me how to create my own poultices for both my own benefit and to help him with his patients. No one has been able to work out how I got here yet, and I still have had no signs of getting back.

But I'm beginning to feel like I don't want to.

In my world, I had friends, family. I was relatively normal, but I never felt that I really fit anywhere. That's where my love of games came from, I would lose myself in another world, escaping from a place I did not belong. Here, I click. I don't have pressure put on me, I'm just me and people accept that. Some even like me. I've talked about this in some depth with Hawke, having formed a deep connection with him. He was like the brother I have always wanted, besides his occasional flirting and teasing. I think since Bethany passing he has missed having someone close to talk to. I will never try to replace her, they were brother and sister, both mages running from a world that looks down on them. But I still value our relationship and know that I can always rely on Garrett.

"-now just put a light coating of this on whenever it begins to itch again and it should be gone by the end of the week." I tell Meeran, the leader of the Red Iron, Hawke's old employer, who just looks at me highly embarrassed. He takes the jar out of my hand quickly, shoving it in his satchel before looking round to see if anyone heard me.

"Uhh..Thanks. I'll see you then." He throws up his hood and swiftly exits. I try to suppress a giggle which does not go unnoticed by Anders who is standing behind me.

"Now don't get the giggles on me, patients rely on us to be professional." He scolds playfully. I turn and shuffle past him, failing miserable to stop myself from continuing.

"Sorry Dr Anders." I wash my hands in the nearby sink. "I'll try harder in the future to not giggle at the head of one the leading mercenaries groups with a-"

"Rhaena." He scolds again. I dry my hands on a clean cloth and watch him sit down at his desk.

"Sorry." I reply sheepishly. Stepping between around his chair, I lean against the desk, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Am I doing alright though?"

He nods, smiling at me, "You are. I'm still surprised you have never done any healing before." A warm feeling fills my chest from his praise. "You're skills are developing and you get along with the patients better then I ever could." I lightly shove his shoulder.

"That's not true."

"It is. You comfort these people when they need it most, it's almost like instinct to you. It's wonderful." My body flushes in response and I think he notices the pink crawling up my neck. I quickly push away from the desk, trying to find something to distract myself.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He says, I hear him turn in his chair behind me and that he is most likely looking at me. I breathe deeply and flick my head round.

"You - You didn't. I'm just not used to anyone saying.."

"You're not used to someone complimenting you?" He asks, eye brow raised in question. I nod, feeling more awkward by the second.

"I find that surprising. I would've thought you'd have many people telling you where you come from."

_Is it me or is it hot in here?_

"No. Not really" My reply was quiet and soft. Anders looks at me with a gentle expression, almost as if he is sad at my admission.

"If I'm honest, I'll admit that I am not as proficient with complementing admirable women as I once was." He means since his joining with Justice. From my previous knowledge I know all about Justice and Anders. But I have waited for him to tell me himself and he has done after almost losing control in front of me a few weeks ago during an arguement with Fenris over the treatment of mages. Both had made valid points on the issue and had experience to back up their comments but Fenris touched a nerve in Anders that resulted in Justice almost making an appearance. Hawke had been furious with the pair of them, especially because it was in front of me, though I'd batted him off. I am not some frail little girl that needs to be constantly protected.

I am a 20 year old woman who can defend herself, thanks mostly to instruction from Isabela, and I do not need to be coddled regardless of his noble intentions. I walked away from the trio and refused to speak to any of them for the rest of the day, though I don't think Fenris actually cared that much.

"You're better then most I've encountered." I joke, turning back round and begin tidying up the cots that the patients use.

He replies with a deep laugh, "I very much doubt that." I roll my eyes at him and give him a small grin.

"Trust me, I'd rather a rogue, Grey Warden Apostate any day to most of the dirt bags that try to chat me up."

"Who's chatting up who?" Varric inquires as he seems to appear out of no where. He is followed by Merrill, Aveline and of course Garrett.

"I was telling Anders about my plan to seduce you over a nice cold ale." I answer with a mockingly suggestive tone. He throws a hand to his forehead and fakes swooning.

"My lady, you wouldn't need an ale to seduce me." We laugh as I throw one of the pillows at him which he dodges with ease. "You've been spending too much time with Rivani."

"Her lessons do have some uses."

Hawke strolls over and pulls me into a bear hug. "Don't let her corrupt you, please. You're my little innocent." _If only you knew Hawke.._

I push him away, he pouts and start to brood. "Anyway, what can we do for you this fine afternoon?" I ask no one in particular. Merrill bounces over to me and takes me hands cheerily.

"We were coming to see if you wanted to come with us on a quest. I thought that would be a fantastic idea, get you out of Kirkwall seeing as you haven't left it since you arrived. And you've been working so hard with your training it would be a waste - oh I'm rambling again aren't I?" She says in a flurry. I laugh, gently taking my hands from the elf.

"It's alright Merrill." She smiles brightly back at me. You would never think she was a blood mage.

Anders clears his throat and stands up, looking concerned at us. "Are you sure it's a good idea?" I raise a brow at him, he ignores me and looks at Hawke for a reply.

Garrett pulls himself from his moping and looks back at his fellow mage. "I think so. She's been kept in here for too long and Isabela says she can handle herself well enough."

"But that's different she's never been in a proper fight?" His condescending voice grates on me, heavily.

"She never will if we keep her locked up here."

I grit my teeth, glaring at the pair of them. "Will you two stop talking about me like I'm not bloody here?" I snap at them. They both look at me, embarrassed, like children that have been told off by their mother. "Whether I go or not should be up to me and I will not have my decisions made for me."

"Rhaena-"

"Anders." I stop him. "I am an adult and I deserve to be treated as one." He says nothing but sighs. I look to Garret who radiates awkwardness but I relax and throw him a friendly expression. "So what's this mission, quest, whatever?" I ask, my curiousity taking over my annoyance towards Anders.

"We've been looking into the disappearance of a man named Ghyslain's wife, Ninette. Having already gone and spoken with her um..lover at The Blooming Rose. We hadn't really found much else, until we were on our way here." I can feel my stomach trying to force it's contents upwards, I try not to let it show. I cannot let them know what I know and what will happen three years from now.

"We found a passage way, we've never seen it before so being the curious buggers we are - "

"You are." Varric corrects him, taking a seat on an empty cot, resting Bianca in his lap lovingly.

"Alright, I am, we went to investigate, see where it lead. We found a Templar down there, being attacked by thugs, so we helped out."

"Right.." I say slowly, "And how am I supposed to help?"

Hawke pouts at me, "I'm not finished yet."

"Sorry."

"He told us he was investigating the disappearance of one of the circle mages, Mharen I think her name was. He seems to think her disappearance is connected to Ninette's. I said I'd try and help out if I could, he gave me this note." He tells me, pulling out a small piece of paper from his royal blue robes and waving it at me. "It says that Mharens trail ends in Lowtown, in the foundry district."

I take in all his information, pretending that it was new to me and wondering if I could just tell him who the culprit is and save him the heart ache of events to come. But I know I can't, as much as it kills me. "So you want me to come with you to the Foundries?"

He nods slowly, glancing quickly at Anders who is still glaring at him. "Only if you want to though, if you're ready to."

I sigh deeply but give him a firm nod. "If you can give me 10 minutes to change, I'll be ready. I can't go chasing after possible kidnappers in a skirt." He laughs as I retreat into my small room at the back of the clinic. I know Anders is not happy with me going but tough, I want to help. I slip out of my simple black skirt, opening the bottom drawer of my table, taking out a package from within. I pull open the cloth to reveal my new outfit. It was light armour that Isabela had bought me as a reward for my progress in training. I pull on the dark grey strong leather trousers, lined with soft cotton to prevent chafing. They cling to my legs, showing of their shape and the new muscle definition I had acquired. Over my torso I keep on my black blouse and put on my matching tunic. It pulls in my waist like a corset as I tie up the front to my surprise.

Of course she'd buy me something that shows off my body, bloody Isabela, but they're the only battle clothes I have. Lastly I slip of my sandals in place for the boots I had first worn when I arrived, slipping my daggers into the sides for ease of access. I look myself over in the mirror I had found thrown away in Darktown. I look very...tight.. My dark chocolate hair hangs down to my waist inconviently so I pull it up into a high pony tail and secure it tightly.

I turn and reach for my door handle but stop, feeling very self conscious. _Just calm down, you'll be fine._ I take one last breath before gently tugging the door open and walking out towards the group. The feeling of their eyes on me only adds to my nervousness. Merrill looks delighted at me while the men just stare with an array of expressions.

"Damn Rosie," Varric whistles. "You clean up well. If you were a dwarf -"

"Thanks Varric..I think.." I reply, embarrassed.

"Ooh you look lovely Rhaena. It really suits you and you're hair looks lovely tied up like that it shows more of your face, which is nice because - well it's your face and it's good to talk to someone's face and not to their hair.. oh dear." Merrill rambles, bouncing over to me happily.

"Thank you Merrill." I tell her kindly. Garrett clears his throat and stands up off the cot, unsure of what to do.

"You look nice. Isabela bought you that didn't she?"

"Is is that obvious?" I laugh, some of my nervousness disappearing.

He coughs again, "Yes. Though its more conservative then she would wear, but the fit." He drifts off. "Anyway lets get out of here. We have crimes to solve" He declares strutting off towards the door. Varric and Merrill follow after him, while Anders stands to my left.

"You coming with us?" I ask him, he looks at me but says nothing, like he's struggling for words. In my own little vain way I hope it was because of me but I doubt it. I bite my lip lightly and nod at his silence, walking off towards the exit. I hear loud shuffling behind me before footsteps reach me. He appears to my side, his staff attached firmly to his back and smiles down at me.

"Can't let you lot have all the adventures can I?" We laugh as I playfully shove him before running after the others.

* * *

**Yay Anders and Rhaena time. As you may have noticed at the moment it seems to be bouncing between Fenris and Anders but that is for good reason. Allows me to build up their individual relationships without too much confusion, it wont always be like this I promise.**

**Anyway, Hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I look forward to writing more.**

**Stay tuned lovelies!**

**-A**


End file.
